GamTav One Shot
by TheRoseRedReaper
Summary: A short story of cuteness between various Homestuck characters. This is my first fanfiction, so reviews and feedback is much welcomed. Disclaimer: Characters and Homestuck belong to Hussie. Enjoy your reading!


Pastel petals flutter in the breeze, twirling and spinning, trailing a subtle perfume of cherry through the air. Not a single cloud is present, the horizon a bold indigo tinted cerulean, dual opaque spheres standing bold in the sky. The soft purr of gently crashing waves echoes in the distance, its scent beginning to mix in with the subtle perfume of sakura with the arrival of a new wind. All is silent but the coming of the waves, and the morning it seems, has come to a pleasant start. That is, until everyone begins to wake up for the approaching day. It was a peaceful event as it starts, Gamzee being the first to wake and sitting at the window of his hive, admiring the sakura trees thriving outside his window; the adorable derp Egbert had gifted it to them, and they were quite beautiful as they seem to always to be full bloom here for some reason. How did they even survive here on this planet? Gamzee didn't have a single clue, but he considered the phenomenon one of the universe's many 'miraculous miracles'.

Gamzee's quiet admiration of the miraculous sakura blossoms was sidetracked by the waking of the rest of his friends; mainly his moirail, Karkat, catching his attention by shouting out a tirade at Sollux for some reason. Ah, it seems that Sollux drew on Karkitty's face while he slept. It's Karbro's fault for falling asleep first. Why, might you ask, are all these trolls in Gamzee's hive? Well, Egderp and Strip (though it was really mainly the Egderp), that they should commemorate the day the trolls and humans becoming friends. The hive everyone decided to pick? Yup, it was Gamzee's hive. Gamzee blinking out of space, unfurled himself from the small horn pile he was sitting in while admiring the miraculous cherry trees, and headed downstairs to all the ruckus. Everyone was rowdy as usual, though they seemed a little grumpy. Was it because of little Karbro's yelling at Sollux? Possibly, Gamzee contemplated, but quickly zoned, staring at how wonderful "his" sleepy Tavbabe looked in the morning light coming in through the windows.

"Um…G-Gamzee..?"Tavros nervously asked in that adorable sleepy voice of his. "Why're you staring at me? Uh…d-do I have drool on my pajamas, o-or, uh…". Gosh, how can Tavros be this adorable? Gamzee seriously wanted to know. But then again, it could just be another miraculous miracle, that adorableness of Tavbro's. "Nothing, Tavbro. You just look so motherfuckin' adorable." Gamzee slurred, not quite awake himself to be honest. Tavros flushed a light, nearly imperceptible chocolate. "Um, uh, t-thanks..?" Tavros gave Gamzee a nervous and shy smile, to which Gamzee responded with his own usual dopey smile. Their faces were gradually getting closer to one another's at they smiled at each, but at that moment Karkat and a ticked looking Sollux appeared, interrupting their moment; every time the two trolls were close enough to confessing their flushcrushes for one another, they always seemed to be interrupted like this. It was pretty much the only reasoning as to why Gamzee and Tavros had yet to become matesprites.

"What is it, Karbro?" Gamzee questioned, obviously annoyed that his almost kiss with Tavros was interrupted yet again. Tavros stuttered a mumbled apology and shuffled off into the kitchen to try and salvage a respectable breakfast before the rest of the trolls and humans took what little could be possibly edible from Gamzee's pantry. "Sollux ate all the fucking cereal! Now what is everyone else supposed to eat?!" Karkat replied, in that ever present grumpy and angry tone of his. Tavros, while in the kitchen, found that Karkat was right; the only thing that was safely edible in Gamzee's pantry had seemed to be a decent box of Honey Comb cereal, though it was empty. Sollux glared at Karkat. "I did not eat ALL of it, KK. There wath only a little in the box anywayth." Karkat rolled his eyes. "You could have shared it with everyone else, fuckass!" Gamzee then zoned out, contemplating life's miracles, leaving the two to bicker amongst themselves. Soon enough Sollux and Karkat noticed that John and had actually gotten breakfast for everyone, and it was practically finished off because of the two bickering didn't notice the opportune feast next to them. Gamzee blinked back into reality and sat next to Tavros and munched on a toast of bread. The jam like grape flavored Faygo.

_Crash! _The other trolls and humans jumped in surprise at the sound, Gamzee giving a delayed startled _Honk! _at the crash_. _In their to rush to get their breakfast before the other, Karkat and Sollux ended up tripping over a scattered horn, and had fallen into a position where Karkat lay on top of Sollux with face painfully red, their lips accidentally touching. Sollux blinked in surprise, giving a soft hiss at having fallen onto his back, but then smirked while blushing light yellow at seeing Karkat having falling onto him and accidentally kissing him. "Like what you thee, KK?" he lisped suggestively, to which Karkat glared and stuttered, but then gave in and went into an unexpected sloppy makeout session with Sollux. Guess they were matesprites now, huh? After getting over the shock of seeing Karkat being adorable, everyone else took this as a means to pull a move on their flush crushes.

Dave snaked his arm around John's waist whispering "You can't go against the homo, Egderp." That ended in a soft squeal from John and soon enough he and Dave were having sloppy makeouts too. Nepeta simply held hands with Equius, giggling and squealing about the need to update her shipping wall. Kanaya bashfully cuddled with a lightly smirking Rose, and Jade giggled at seeing all the happy couples together. Gamzee glanced down at Tavros to see that he had been staring at him with a light rust blush dusting his cheeks. Maybe since everyone else was going for it, this meant Gamzee could finally have his moment with Tavros, right? Gamzee hoped so. And then, Gamzee contemplated in a brief moment of spoor-free clarity, to do something completely un-Gamzee like. He smiled softly at Tavros and said: "You like the motherfuckin' view, Tavbabe?" Yes, he used a pickup line on his small flushcrush. Gamzee nervously began to rethink the use of a pickup line on Tavros, but Tavros blinked and then flushed a bold coffee color. 'Rufio, don't fail me now!' Tavros gulped and nervously nodded. "Uh…y-yes…Yes, I do!"

Gamzee blinked in surprise at Tavros, and then grinned and pulled Tavros into a warm embrace, gently pressing their lips together sweetly. Tavros melted into the kiss, and their eyes met. "Flushed for you, Tavbabe." Tavros smiled at the high blooded troll hugging him. "F-flushed for you too, Gamzee.." Tavros snuggled into Gamzee's arms, mindful of his horns. "We motherfucking matesprites now?" Gamzee said softly as he pecked Tavros' forehead. He blushed a soft brown and nodded, smiling genuinely in turn to Gamzee's lazy, joyous smile. "Yeah. We're matesprites now."


End file.
